There exists numerous kinds of consumer devices that can receive services and resources from a network service. Such devices can operate applications or provide other functionality that links the device to a particular account of a specific service. For example, e-reader devices typically link to an online bookstore, and media playback devices often include applications which enable the user to access an online media library. In this context, the user accounts can enable the user to receive the full benefit and functionality of the device.